


No Star Is Lost

by trinaest



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/trinaest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The stars look different here,” Danny observes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Star Is Lost

“The stars look different here,” Danny observes. He’s lying on his back in the hammock, staring at the sky. Steve is enjoying the soothing touch of the hand Danny is absently rubbing up and down his back.

For his part, Steve has been lying curled against Danny’s side with an arm thrown across Danny’s chest. His face is pressed into Danny’s neck and they’re slowly swaying in the hammock on this warm Hawaiian night. (“Aren’t they all?” Danny would ask if Steve brought up the subject of the warm and beautiful night. “Well, sometimes it rains,” Steve would respond. Danny would roll his eyes.) Steve lifts his head and grins at Danny. “You mean you actually went outside in New Jersey? On purpose?”

Danny swats him lightly on the back of the head, so he ducks his head back down, hiding his grin in Danny’s neck again. “Of course I did, you goof. When have I ever objected to being outside? No--” He cuts Steve off almost before he can open his mouth. “I have never. What I do object to is the heat, the unrelenting sunshine, and the rain showers that come out of nowhere. Your ‘tropical paradise,’ for all its utter sameness and predictability, is at the same time an unpredictable hellhole. It’s infuriating.”

Steve’s grin widens into a smile. Anyone eavesdropping would think Danny was seriously annoyed, but Steve, pressed up against Danny’s side with a hand resting on his chest, can feel how relaxed--how _content_ \--Danny is. Despite the free hand waving around emphatically during his little speech (the other hand never stopped lazily tracing new designs across Steve’s back with pressure from fingers and palm). Steve acknowledges Danny’s words with a non-specific grunt. For a moment, he listens to the waves crashing just down the beach, to Danny’s even breathing, revels, really, in this rare quiet moment in their usually conflict-filled lives.

Finally, he asks, “Is it okay?”

Danny’s hand stills, then resumes. “Is what okay?”

“The stars? That they’re different.”

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah, it’s okay. I can handle that. Stars are stars, they’re beautiful in whatever patterns they appear.” Steve can hear the drowsiness encroaching on Danny’s voice.

“Great. I’m glad you approve.” Danny chuckles and Steve snuggles in even closer. Danny rewards him with a little squeeze and moves his hand up to the back of Steve’s neck, fingers twining with his hair. He can feel Danny dropping off to sleep, his body settling heavily in the hammock, and can hear it in the quiet, contented sigh that comes right before Steve’s eyes droop closed, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the poem "Stars" by A.E. Housman.


End file.
